1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in detecting chromosome translocations. For example, this document provides methods and materials for detecting t(1;19)(q10;p10).
2. Background Information
The nervous system generally has two types of cells, neurons and neuroglia. Neuroglia, also known as glial cells, often surround the neuron and can provide a supportive role by nourishing, protecting, and supporting neurons. Brain tumor that develop from glial cells are called gliomas. Gliomas can be divided into subgroups depending on the origin of the glial cells. For example, astrocytomas, oligodendrogliomas, and mixed oligoastrocytomas are types of gliomas.